harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Wizarding War
The Second Wizarding War (referred to by most wizards simply as the Second War) was the revival of the dark wizard Lord Voldemort's power and the ensuing conflicts, officially beginning in June of 1996 and suspected to have ended in June of 1998, all taking place in Great Britain. Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters, initiated chaos across both the wizard and Muggle "worlds". Harry Potter, prophesied to be the only one able to overthrow Voldemort, in fact took part in the first battle along with other mere teenagers against a group of violent Death Eaters, thus beginning the Second War. The war afterwards was mainly fought between the Death Eaters and the Aurors. Conflicts Early Deaths There were many murders that led up to the beginning of the second wizarding war. The first of these was Bertha Jorkins, a Ministry worker, who after providing Voldemort with information on the Triwizard Tournament was killed by the Killing Curse in 1994. Frank Bryce, a Muggle caretaker for the Riddle residence, was murdered by Voldemort with the Killing Curse on August 20, 1994. Barty Crouch Sr. was killed in 1995, presumably by the Killing Curse, by his own son, Barty Crouch Jr., a Death Eater. Cedric Diggory was murdered in 1995 with the Killing Curse by Peter Pettigrew on Voldemort's orders, after Cedric and Harry were transported to the ground of the Riddle residence during the final challange of the Triwazard Tournament. Broderick Bode was strangled by a snipping of Devil's Snare that had been sent by Death Eaters at Christmas, who wanted to keep him from telling their plans. The Battle of the Department of Mysteries (1996) The First Battle of the Second War *Death Eaters led by: Lucius Malfoy, later by Lord Voldemort *"Dumbledore's Army" (D.A.) led by: Harry Potter / the Aurors the led by: Albus Dumbledore In June 1996, Harry Potter and fellow Dumbledore's Army members Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley, flew on thestrals to the Department of Mysteries within the Ministry of Magic building. After obtaining the "Dark Lord's prophecy", they were confonted by Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., Nott, Avery, Augustus Rookwood, Walden Macnair, Jugson, Antonin Dolohov, Mulciber, and the group leader Lucius Malfoy. The D.A. students quickly distracted the Death Eaters, scattering throughout the Department of Mysteries, and frequently encountering and dueling with the dark wizards. Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were all stunned as well as numerous Death Eaters, but there were no fatalities until five members from the Order of the Phoenix arrived (who were Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Alastor Moody). They battled the Death Eaters before Bellatrix Lestrange suddenly blasted Sirius Black with her wand, causing him to fall and disappear through a mysterious veiled arch, killing him instantly. Soon afterwards, arguably the most powerful wizard, Albus Dumbledore, entered the Department in time to witness the appearance of Lord Voldemort himself. The two engaged in a close duel, which Harry was forced to simply watch, until an army of more Aurors had arrived, Voldemort hastily fleeing and thus ending the battle. Miscellaneous Deaths/Disappearances (1996) Later in June 1996, Voldemort drowned many Muggles by destroying the middle of a bridge when Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge refused to surrender to his Death Eaters; Head magical law official Amelia Bones was most likely murdered by him personally; member of the Order of the Phoenix, Emmeline Vance, was murdered; all of this causing Rufus Scrimgeour, Head Auror, to replace Cornelius Fudge as new Minister of Magic. Igor Karkaroff's body was found in a shed with a Dark Mark hanging over it, killed because he deserted Voldemort. Hannah Abbott's mother was killed near the beginning of the Second Wizarding War. Messrs. Florian Fortescue and Ollivander both went missing in the first weeks of the Second Wizarding War. Ollivander's shop was empty, and there was no sign of struggle, unlike Florian Fortescue who put up a fight. A Man named Octavius Pepper disappeared in the early spring. During this time, Voldemort has already gathered the Giants, Dementors, and Werewolves to his cause. The Battle of Hogwarts (1997) The Second Battle of the Second War *Death Eaters led by: Severus Snape *Order of the Phoenix/D.A. led by: unknown, possibly Professor Minerva McGonagall or Alastor Moody In June 1997, Harry and Albus Dumbledore were returning from their horcrux hunt to discover the Dark Mark floating above Hogwarts School. Instantly as they landed their broomsticks on the Astronomy Tower, teenaged Draco Malfoy disarmed Dumbledore who had petrified Harry only a moment before in a concealed area for his own good. Unable to move, Harry had to look on silently as four Death Eaters now came up the stairs of the tower. They made it obvious that somewhere in the heart of the school a battle was occurring. Finally, Professor Severus Snape arrived, and killed Dumbledore with a Killing Curse. The Death Eaters left to return to the skirmish downstairs and then escape from Hogwarts. Harry found himself freed from Dumbledore's body-binding spell, confirming that the old headmaster must have died from his tremendous fall and Harry ran after the Death Eaters, stunning a few as he went. At the bottom of the stairs, the vicious battle was taking place. Among the Death Eaters present included siblings Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Fenrir Greyback and Gibbon while Harry's allies there included Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. The outcome of the daring Death Eater intrusion was the Death Eaters' retreat, following Snape's lead. There were no deaths on the Auror's/Hogwarts' side (save Dumbledore), however Bill Weasley was grotesquely scarred on his face thanks to werewolf Fenrir Greyback. It was believed the luck of the battle for the Aurors occurred because of the Felix Felicis, a potion of good fortune, used by Ron and Hermione. On the Death Eaters' side, the only death was that of Gibbon, who was accidentally killed by the stray Killing Curse of a fellow dark wizard. Hogwarts may have closed indefinitely while a funeral service for Dumbledore soon took place. See also First War Category:Events